1. Technical Field
This invention relates generally to a camera triggering system for panorama imaging and more particularly to a camera triggering system for panorama imaging that is mountable to another device.
2. State of the Art
Panorama or Panoramic photos are generally considered photos that are greater in horizontal field of view than that of the human eye which is about 160 degrees. There are several types of panorama cameras and methods of acquisition. For the purpose of this invention we will focus on the method known as “Segmented Capture” or “Stitched Panoramas.”
Segmented/Stitched capture panoramas are created by joining together multiple photographs with slightly overlapping edges on horizontal field of view. Software is then used to blend the edges of the photos together to create a seamless ‘stitched’ image.
It is important that the images captured for a segmented panorama be captured at fairly precise angular increments. The angle of increments is dependent on the lens field of view. Narrow field of view lenses will require more increments than wide angle lenses. It is common practice to use wide angle or fisheye lenses which usually require between 4 and 8 images to capture a full 360 degree horizontal field of view panorama. So, for example a 6-shot segmented panorama would need each photo captured 60 horizontal degrees apart from one another. Six shots at 60 degrees apart completes a 360 degree panorama.
There are various mounts that may be utilized for capturing a panorama image; however, these conventional mounts require a photographer to touch or otherwise interface with the camera during the acquisition of images for the panorama.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved mounting system that allows for capture of panorama images without the need of human interface with the camera during acquisition of images.